Summer at Camp HalfbloodAlejandra's POV
by poseidongurl4
Summary: ok,so this is basically Daughter of Apollo12's story, but in Alejandra's pov. Second story, so don't judge me. Rated T just in case for future events.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my second story, yet. Daughter of Apollo12 and I are working on this new story together and this is my point of view in the story. Any ways, enjoy!**

**Quote of the day: An apple a day, keeps the doctor away…**

**but if the doctor is cute, throw away the damn fruit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, ya' happy! *SOBS***

I breathed in the fresh air as I got out of the taxi cab and paid the guy. I'M Alejandra, 13, and I've never been so happy to be back at camp. My mom and I aren't really close and she doesn't really know about the gods, so I always go to camp by myself. I don't have anything against my family or anything, but they can be a real pain, especially my brothers. Anyways, this is my friends and my second year at Camp Half-Blood. I can still remember my first time here and that crazy day when I found out who I really was

_*****************************FLASHBACK*******************************_

_I was walking home from my school in California, when I spotted a suspicious looking hobo. I was planning a way to avoid it, but being the half-wit that I am, I got distracted by a really pretty butterfly. Don't blame me, I'm ADHD._

_The hobo was now starting to run at me and I being the math wiz that I am could calculate that the hobo would reach me in 6 minutes. When he reached me I unleashed my awesome skills and did something that took guts._

_I ran and yelled like a little girl._

_The hobo suddenly had a long spiny tail and was throwing some kind of daggers, and to make it worse, one of them almost got my leg. I thought, 'this couldn't get any worse, can it?' But, noooooooo. I just had to be proven wrong. The freaking hobo turned into a lion with a twisted hobo face and started gaining on me._

_How could people not see this? I mean sure this part of the city is pretty quiet and serine (oh, yeah! Fancy word!), But can't they hear the damn monster's roar and my girly scream? _

_Out of my awesome Greek mythology knowledge, I knew that my attacker was a manticore. Out of all the less dangerous monsters __**I **__had to be chased by one of the most dangerous monsters in Greek mythology!_

_I was about to pass out with exhaustion, when I saw a large group of girls come out of nowhere and start attacking the manticore with silver arrows. I fell on the spot and was barely able to register what was going on._

"_My lady, is this girl a demigod?" Said a girl._

"_Yes, Thalia. The mist is strong on her." Said another voice, "Check for any wounds and make sure to tell her who she is." I guess the first person's name is Thalia and judging from their voices they couldn't be any older than 15._

_I felt someone start to carry me. "My name's Thalia. What's your name?" Thalia asked me._

"_My name's Alejandra," I croaked. " I'm bettin' you guys are the Hunters of Artemis."_

"_That would be us." She said. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus would be my full name, but I'm not too fond of my last name." There was a slight pause. " California is a dangerous place to be you know, but I see your knowledge on Greek mythology is quite alright. Well, those myths are actually-"_

"_Real," I said, cutting her off. "I kind of figure that out when the hobo turned into that lion thing with a missile launcher as a tail." We started laughing a bit and she started muttering something about how being hobos a new strategy for monsters was new. The battle had just ended and I didn't have any wounds._

"_How's she fairing?" the girl who I assume is Artemis asked. She smiled at me warmly. I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Better than I expected." Said Thalia, " She seemed to be ahead in thought and didn't seem surprised at all when she realized that Greek mythology is real. For all's we know, she could be a daughter of Athena, but she doesn't have the hair or eyes"_

"_Yes, well the mist is a powerful thing." She said. "I think her hair might be its natural color, but her brown eyes are definitely being covered by the mist." _

_I listened to them discussing my parentage until they told me to pack up my stuff because they were going to take me to camp. They explained to me everything that had happened so far. They also told me that because of a son of Poseidon called Percy Jackson; I was going to get claimed soon since I'm 13. I had had a feeling that that was going to be the place where I was finally going to fit in._

_*****************************END OF FLASHBACK************************_

Camp's where I met my awesome friends, which you'll meet in few. I suddenly heard a familiar voice call me, so I started running up the hill at top speed.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to RIVIEW!**


	2. 2 Gaea just loves me too much

'**Sup guys. This is the second chapter, so you better read it and you better love it. I did the disclaimer in the 1****st**** chapter and I ain't doin' it again.**

**Quote of the day: I'm all that's left of a bizarre childhood**

I locked my now sea green eyes on one of my best friends (they were brown 'cause of the mist), but Gaea just loves me too much. _SLAM!_

I did a face plant on the ground and boy did it hurt. I heard some laughing right in front of me, but I didn't get mad. I don't get mad easily and I assure you, it's not in the genes. *shivers from flashback*

"It's bad enough that you're a tree hugger, but now you hug the ground?" my sister said trying not to laugh when she saw all the dirt on my face.

"Shut up, Yessie. It's not like you've never face planted the floor." I muttered. She just laughed at me and started walkin' towards cabin 3, or as we call it, our cabin. I know what you're thinking, 'I thought Poseidon was joking when he said that he had more kids to send to camp.' Well, he wasn't. There are 4 kids currently living in our cabin.

I said hi to Peleus and scratched him under his chin. Then I ran after Yesenia. The first time I walked into this cabin, I loved it. The color, the beds, the view, and the smell. Don't blame me, I mean it smells just like the ocean (which I love).

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, no one is really here, but I heard Kimberly should be here any moment now

"Okay, so how 'bout we go check on her after I unpack my shtuff?" I say 'shtuff' so I don't have to say 'shit'. I may be 13, but I'm still pretty sensitive on the swearing.

"Sure," she said.

After I finished unpacking we headed towards the Apollo cabin. Kimberly McGee is one of our best friends (you can never have too many) and is a daughter of Apollo, but she can be a little off the top.

We found her by her cabin talking to Veronica, daughter of Aphrodite. She's cool and all, but can get pretty annoying. This, unfortunately, _is_ in the genes.

"I have a plan," I said mischievously.

You see, I have a habit to scare people and poke them in the tummy. We children of Poseidon can be as sneaky as Hermes's kids when we want to, and with practice, we may even be better.

Yesinia grinned, knowing what I was going to do and nodded forward. As I sneakily walked forward, I finally got a feel of my surroundings.

It was a sunny day and there was a cool breeze in the air. You could actually hear the monsters growling in the woods instead of campers gossiping about the latest couple or their new weapons. Everything was actually peaceful for a change, or as peaceful as Camp Half Blood can get.

We were right behind Kimberly now, so I positioned my fingers on both sides of her tummy. Then I poked her. Hard. "BOO!" I yelled.

I heard a very satisfying screech and then we started laughing like crazy. I felt a rather soft kick on my leg and let out an "OW" to not make her feel weak. Sure, Kimberly is strong, but I have a bigger tolerance of pain than most people.

"Hi, Yessie," she said, wearing a smug smile. Probably from me saying 'ow' to her kick.

"What? No hug for me?" I asked. She ignored me. Typical Kimberly.

She turned to continue talking to Veronica, but she was flirting with some guy at the Pegasus stables. "Typical," she said, turning towards us. She motioned for Yesenia to follow her, and I followed.

I realized we were headin' towards the beach and involuntarily smiled. The beach was the favorite place of every daughter/son of Poseidon. We were really close to the water, and I almost couldn't resist to jump in, but I knew Kimberly wanted to talk about something.

We sat in the sand, but I didn't really pay attention to the people on the beach. "So how have you guys been?" asked Kimberly.

We both started talking at the same time, but we weren't getting anywhere. We stopped, looked at each other, and had one of those sibling empathy things. We agreed Yesenia would talk first.

"I missed you guys. Nobody gets me at my new school!"

"Ugh, tell me about it," I said.

As we finished our awesome school stories, Kimberly took out her blue notepad and flipped to a certain page. Oh, no. I looked away, my nose in the air, and pushed her away.

As a daughter of Apollo, she has a natural talent in poetry. Unfortunately, she wastes it on writing poems about this guy called Mychal, son of Hades. Yesenia actually encourages her in this, which is weird. Sort of. Not really. I swear, the only thing I hate more than Mychal is the _idea_ of Kimberly and Michal together. *shudders*

When she finishes her poem, from which I zoned out of, Yessie compliments her. "That was _really_ good!"

"Aw, thank you!" she said, smiling as she got up. "Hey, let's go if any other campers arrived yet."

We got up and walked along the water as we headed towards the water. Well, I splashed more than I walked.

**Hope you liked it, 'cause I ain't stoppin' now! *maniacally laughs***

**RIVIEW!**


End file.
